<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless by Sweet_Scorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276148">Hopeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Scorpio/pseuds/Sweet_Scorpio'>Sweet_Scorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Scorpio/pseuds/Sweet_Scorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James gets up and drags the chair away from the table and sits. Sprawls on it, to be precise, one arm over the back of the chair, turned sideways, legs crossed. Picks up a small bunch of grapes left over from their dinner. The perks of working in Toussaint.<br/>He toys with the grapes and eats one. Lets the Witcher wait and stand there, not knowing what to do with his hands. James considers a second grape with great concentration before looking up from it at Geralt. Deigns to give him attention.<br/>'So. You want to earn the lives of your friends. What would you offer me, witcher? I have no use for your swords.' James does his best to sound bored, like he isn't even that interested.<br/>'You might, sooner or later. And a witcher is a powerful ally. And not a good enemy to have.' the Witcher deadpans, voice rough. There's a little fidget he does with his fingers that screams I am bluffing and James is impressed. He's seen the Witcher bluff, and he has no such tell.<br/>'Mhm.' Another grape is considered and eaten. the Witcher tries to stay still and fails. It pulls a smile from James, and he turns it into a smirk. 'I am not interested in your threats or promises. Let us cut this short, it's getting tedious. I am interested in one particular thing. Well, two.'<br/>'And what are those?' Geralt swallows. For a second, James imagines him swallowing like that around his cock, and he has to take a breath to steady himself.<br/>'Your ass, and your cock. Attached to your body, preferably.' James eats the grape, bites it in half, licks the juice from his fingertips.<br/>'What.' Eyes wide, golden iris glowing in the lamp light, the Witcher stands stock still. He's poised to fight or flight and it is delicious.<br/>With a sudden movement, James is up and on his feet, right in Geralt's personal space. 'You heard me. I will give you what you want, but you will spend the night here, with me. And you will do whatever I say. See to it that you please me. It's your choice, the last you'll have tonight if you agree.'<br/>Silence stretches between them, and the Witcher can't meet James's eyes. Then he nods. 'Fine.'<br/>James smiles, makes it as false and cruel as he can. 'Very good. It's such a small price, after all. One night, in your long life. Although I am sure you won't forget it.' He returns to his chair, picks up more grapes and waves at the Witcher with his other hand. 'Go on, undress for me. Let me see what's mine.'<br/>Geralt takes a moment to find his composure. Lowers his gaze to the floor and starts undressing. He sheds his armour,boots and his shirt, white skin in stark contrast to the black of his pants. The clothes land at his feet, simply dropped with no care.<br/>There's a moment of hesitation when the Witcher has only his pants left. James clicks his tongue at him. 'Get on with it. We haven't got all night. Well. We do. But I want to spend it with other things than watching you undress, as titillating as that might be.'<br/>the Witcher drops his pants and braies, steps out of them and then visibly doesn't know what to do with his hands again.<br/>James takes that decision from him. 'Hands behind your back. Don't try to hide from me, I want to see.' His tone is a lashing, and Geralt winces, does as he is told. He scowls and James feels rather pleased with himself.<br/>Now, though, it's an invitation to step closer and touch. Touch whatever he wants, and that is Geralt's chest. And his arms, tracing the muscles there, quivering with suppressed and helpless rage. And his ass, as James walks in a circle around his price.<br/>And finally, after a pause for dramatic effect, Geralt's cock. James palms it and gives it a squeeze, hefts Geralt's balls. 'People say interesting things about the stamina of witchers. Are they true?'<br/>Geralt's answer comes through gritted teeth. 'Yes.'<br/>'Delightful. I am so glad we came to this agreement.' With a last pat to Geralt's balls, James turns away, waves him off. 'You may lie down on the bed. I will join you shortly.'<br/>Walking unhurriedly over to the table, James sits and sorts through some of the papers he left scattered there. Pretends to read them while ignoring Geralt. But he is very aware of the path the Witcher takes through the room, and how his muscles shift under his skin. James is a connoisseur of the human body, and Geralt is very much a fine example. James's favourite, if he is honest with himself. Not that he would tell the Witcher that.<br/>When an acceptable amount of time has passed, James pushes back his chair. He has not looked at the Witcher on the bed and has to take a moment. Geralt is on his side, one thigh hiding his cock, head resting on his arms. It could be an enticing pose, if it weren't for how he's curled up almost as if to protect himself. And for how he is watching James's every move, golden eyes glinting in the light of the candles.<br/>James undresses, patiently folding his clothes. There's usually some shyness involved when he lets others see him naked.<br/>But now, there's none of that. James wear his role like armour, all the arrogance and confidence, the knowledge that Geralt is his to toy with and use. He strides towards the bed and gets right up close to Geralt, rolling him on his back and straddling him. Geralt gives a surprised gasp. James is sure it's real.<br/>'Do tell me, do you like men? And if you do, do you let them have your ass?' Casually petting Geralt's chest, James flicks at his nipples and runs a finger up Geralt's throat under his chin, tipping his head back while holding his gaze.<br/>'I like men just fine.' Geralt's answer is a growl that would send drowners fleeing.<br/>'And?' James raises an eyebrow. Pinches Geralt's nipples between his fingers when the answer is too long in coming. He's rewarded with a yelp, and as always he is fascinated by the fact that for all his tolerance for pain, Geralt is so sensitive to this.<br/>'I don't.' Another pinch and the Witcher remembers the existence of full sentences, something James often doubts he is aware of. 'I don't let them have my ass.'<br/>It's a brazen lie. So that is how Geralt wants this to be. It's fine with James.<br/>'Well, you will let me have it.' James sits down heavily on Geralt's cock, causing another gasp as he pins it beneath himself. 'I see the idea excites you.' He shifts and Geralt bucks under him, almost unseating him.<br/>It earns him another flick to his nipples and he settles down, hands fisted into the bedsheets. He's glaring at James and his clenched jaw probably holds in a stream of curses.<br/>Leaning sideways to dig in a saddlebag next to the bed, and well aware what unsavoury things one might encounter when reaching blindly into a witcher's saddlebags, James locates the vial of oil by touch. He hands it to Geralt.<br/>'I will let you chose - you can open up your ass for me yourself, or I will do it.' When Geralt hesitates to take the oil, James frowns at him. 'What, would you prefer I just take you? That can be arranged.'<br/>Geralt hastily snatches the oil out of James's hand, a movement so quick it barely registers. 'Give me that.'<br/>With a pleased nod, James scoots backwards and sits on the bed, still between Geralt's legs. He's not about to give up this view. Geralt has never let him see this before. It's a little hard to tell with the flickering candles, but Geralt is actually blushing and it is the most endearing and at the same time arousing thing James has ever seen.<br/>Geralt coats his fingers with oil and then reaches down between his legs, lets them fall open to the sides. One hand holding up his balls, he drags his fingertips over his hole. James is intimately familiar with how that feels. How Geralt's sword-callused fingers are a bit rough and tug on the rim even with the oil. Not that he cannot be rough, when asked to. But he is so very aware of his inhuman strength.<br/>James sits and watches as the Witcher presses a finger inside of himself, back arched the tiniest bit to reach and muscles tense. With his feet planted on the bed, Geralt slowly rolls his hips, fucks his finger into himself. When James runs a palm over Geralt's thighs, they quiver under his touch<br/>'Is that what you do when you are alone? You seem quite adept at it.' Fingertips teasing his own cock, James tries to breath slowly and not just ravage Geralt as he would like to. The thought of him ravaging the Witcher makes him almost laugh and he turns it into a sneering smile.<br/>'Fuck off.' It's a gasp, and Geralt doesn't sound as threatening as he probably thinks. But James still takes it as a reason to lunge forward quickly, grasping both of Geralt's wrists. Holding him with a finger of one hand in his own ass, and the other hand next to his head, James leaning over him.<br/>'I know this is hard for you, but you will keep a civilised tone. If I want coarse language from you, I will let you know. It has its place. As do you.' James stares at Geralt, and after a few seconds Geralt actually blinks and averts his eyes. It makes James weak with lust, and the need to see more of this, of Geralt being so compliant.<br/>He let's Geralt go and sits back again. After a moment, Geralt starts fucking himself again. James casually flicks his balls, and flinches almost as hard as Geralt. He bites back the urge to apologise and instead frowns at Geralt. 'Well? I suggest you answer me.'<br/>'Yes.' Geralt's voice is breathless and he can't make it into a growl as hard as he tries. 'I do that for myself.'<br/>'Good boy.' James waves for Geralt to hand him the oil and slicks himself up. 'Now let me. And you will come for me. I want to know you enjoyed this.'<br/>Another wave for Geralt to take his hand away and James sets himself against Geralt's hole, pushes in with a roll of his hips. His moan is answered by Geralt's and he loves this moment, as always. Of them both getting a first taste of this. They rarely come at the same time, usually Geralt likes to make James come before he does. But this, this is a shared moment James relishes.<br/>Geralt reaches for his own cock and James gives him a slap to the wrist. 'That's not yours to touch until I say so. Put your hands above your head.'<br/>With a scowl, Geralt complies and grabs at the sheets when James thrusts into him. His ass clenches around James's cock and he rolls his hips into the thrust, sucking down air through gritted teeth. Muscles tense and shifting when he pushes against James, Geralt hides his face, turns sideways into his arm. The drawn out moan he gives ends in a yelp when James runs a finger down his cock from the tip to his balls.<br/>'If you ever get tired of being a witcher, you could have a place here. It would be easy to find a task for you, an official one, and we could have a little arrangement on the side.' Quite where he takes the control for talking like this while also being balls deep in Geralt's ass, James cannot say. But he is enjoying his role too much to-<br/>'Shut up and fuck me already!' There's a lovely tone of desperation in Geralt's voice. James savours it and keeps still.<br/>'It's good to know you are so eager for this. Beg me. Let me know you really want this.' One hand to Geralt's chest, putting his weight on it, James moves back until his cock is on the verge of slipping out.<br/>Geralt stares at him, mouth open. Then he closes it. Opens it again. He's chewing on the words like they are suffocating him. Takes a deep breath and suddenly goes all pliant and soft. 'Please, fuck me! I want you, please!'<br/>With a satisfied grin, James snaps his hips forward and Geralt arches up under him, even with James's weight holding him down. That unthinking display of strength in combination with Geralt's submission makes James come undone.<br/>He grabs Geralt's hips and ruts into him. There's only the need, the hunger, to have what he wants. James forget about being nice and gentle and polite, about being considerate, selfless, and all the things the world keeps telling him he must be. Geralt offers himself up for the taking and James takes.<br/>'Touch yourself-' He gasps out the order, but what he watches is not Geralt's hand on his cock. It's Geralt's face, half turned away and hidden. He has his eyes closed, brows knitted together and breathes hard, open mouth pressed against his arm. Lips pulled back from his teeth, neck arched and ponytail coming apart, Geralt looks achingly vulnerable.<br/>He strokes himself, hard and fast, while James chases his own release. Grabbing Geralt's hair, James forces him to turn his head. 'Look- at me-'<br/>Geralt does, and his eyes are black pools James drowns in.<br/>There's no fighting it, no struggle to keep his head above water. James pitches forward and clutches at Geralt, fingers digging hard into his skin. He cries out again and again, face pressed into Geralt's neck, Geralt's pulse beating rapidly against his lips.<br/>Until he spills himself with one last hard thrust, one last shout. He collapses on top of Geralt, vaguely aware of the sticky warmth between that that means Geralt has come before him. Maybe with him, and there's a tinge of regret in James that he hasn't paid attention. But it's pushed aside by a great lassitude, his limbs all heavy and his mind all fuzzy.<br/>Geralt doesn't move under him except for his chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. And his arms around James, holding him tight.<br/>When James thinks he might be able to exert some kind of control over his body again, he gives it a try, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down on Geralt. Who looks right back at him, a smile turning his expression soft. It's an expression very few people get to see, and sometimes James thinks that is a shame. But right now, he savours the intimacy of it.<br/>'You enjoyed that.' Geralt can't even muster the energy to growl.<br/>'Yes. Yes, I did. ' James is teasing.<br/>'Mmhmm.' James leans into his hand, eyes half closed. 'And next time, I might even have use for your sword.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>